


A story of Ambuli

by Inkn1ght1



Series: Bhalla writes [2]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen, bhalla writes, histories of world of Baahubali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/pseuds/Inkn1ght1
Summary: It has been many days since Yuvraj Bhallaladeva wrote. Tonight he heard a story of a village under the waterfalls. Who cares if it just a story? He decided to elaborate on it. he liked the 'kada' (bangle) he bought for Indra. It had nice filigree work on silver.  So, he wrote a story to accompany the 'kada'.





	A story of Ambuli

Once there was a prosperous kingdom. May be not as mighty or wealthy as Mahishmati. But still.

_ Akamabali. _

The rule of Queen Kadambari was its golden era. Their art gained prominence during her time. They made metal ornaments and weapons. Later they concentrated more on weaponry. When, Sangamitra came to power, Akambali became a force to  be reckoned with.  Their soldiers trained with weapons of such artistry that watching them fight was an art form in itself . They traded with Matran Islands for metals and weapons. 

But prosperity was a fickle mistress. 

A famine occurred in one of the sister states of the kingdom. Akambali physicians and emergency response armies  were deployed . They came back home with a silent virus. A fever spread across the kingdom. In a matter of days, population dwindled to half its size. 

Rani Sangamitra called forth learned men and physicians from all over the continent. The virus could not  be stopped . 

As a ray of sunshine in the dark, a few children and elders had developed an immunity to its effects. The Queen send the immune across a river and to the ends of their known world. They took nothing with them. And shed all that they wore while crossing the river. 

There they made clothes from tree barks. And hunted animals for their hides and restarted civilisation on their own. 

The elders taught their children the art of their metallurgy. They made ornaments. Stopped themselves from making weapons. 

Years passed. Someone undertook a pilgrimage.

A walk towards the past.

They found nothing; nothing but the sands of an unknown desert where a mighty kingdom once stood. 

More years passed. Akambali died in memories. 

Now there is  just Ambuli. A people who survived. 


End file.
